facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turner Legacy
The Turner Family has been recorded from 2578 BNE right into the Millenial Era of 1000 NE. The Turner Family can trace its history back to Hassark Prime, although has dispersed since then. History The Turner Family extends right back to the creation of the Hassarkian Consortium, its earliest member Gabriel F. Turner being traced back to the year 2578 Before New Empire as the DJR Empire's first Dark Emperor. The name ran down the lines for generations. Dark Emperor David Turner (Darth Curator LC) was eventually killed by his own son, Daniel Turner who went on to become Darth Atrumcavus. After Daniel Turner, the Turner family only ever held the leadership of the Hassarkian Consortium once for a brief time. His son, Jedi Master David Turner II ascended to his right of Dark Sovereign, only for the Consortium to fold five years later, turning into a policial nightmare. David quickly left back to the Jedi Order. Generations passed, and descendants of Daniel Turner were involved in the Jedi Rebellion. Mairead Turner was the Grand Vizier of the Imperial High Council, while her brother, Jackson Turner was seated on the Jedi High Council. The relationship between the two was never close, but the Jedi Rebellion tore them apart further. While questioned, Mairead Turner refused to be affiliated with "the man who had chosen the way of the Jedi, instead of the path of logic.". Mairead was a Dark Knight in the Imperial Order of the Sith, joining the Sith late in her life. Her Master is not known through Imperial records. It is speculated that a Turner was one of the remaining Jedi that established the True Jedi Order, and their name continued on in it, going through to Daniel Turner II. Over the centuries, the Turner family has grown,and documentation for this is still being compiled by expert Imperial librarians and officials. Known Turner Traits The Turner family has a known genetic ability to call upon the Force. Those that do not inherit the gene are the minority, instead of the majority. Turners that follow down the line of Darth Atrumcavus are also hidden in the Force by nature. This was because Atrumcavus was severed from the Force, and this ability was passed down the generations because of it. Other Family Names Valkyrie Keith Turner changed his name to Markus Valkyrie while on the run from the Dark Emperor David Turner, trying to keep his linaege private. It was revealed by Markus later, although he never went back to his old name. The name Valkyrie has been a recorded Turner name since. Glover The first recorded Glover was the lover of Dark Emperor David Turner and mother of Daniel Turner. However Isobelle actually gave birth to twins, Daniel and Lynette. Daniel was taken by his father, however history does not record what eventuated of Lynette, however it is known that the line did continue. The Glover Family in history has only had one child, creating a single line. Almost always woman, the Glover's pass down the line the title of Mind Witch, learning from their mother. Fremond Sometime in the Expansionist Era and Jedi Rebellion Era, one of the Fremond family married into the Turner family, joining the Fremonds and Turner's together. All other recorded Fremond family members other than the ones still in the Turner Family Tree have died out, leaving only a few who carry the Fremond name. Harvey The Harvey Family similarly married into the Turner family some time during the Expansionist Era. There are other recorded Harvey's still alive, however they are long distant from the Turner Tree. Walker The Walker Family name is only associated through the Turner line through marraige, and has never been a formal part of the Turner Family. Iriana Turner married Hiero Walker, Emperor of the Galactic Empire, taking his name. Emperor Raxus Walker is a distant relative of the Turner family through this. The Known Turner Family Tree Gabriel F. Turner | (Many Generations) | Alfred Turner + Elsie Turner | --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | David Turner + Isobelle Glover Colin Turner Keith Turner Neville Turner Clive Turner | | | --------------------------------- Richard Valkyrie | | | | | Daniel Turner Lynette Glover Keith Valkyrie Mara Turner | | | | David Turner II Yvonne Glover (Many Generations) Gabrielle Turner | | | | (Many Generations) (Many Generations) -------------- (Many Generations) | | | | | | Wade Turner Isard Glover Desire Valkyrie Han Valkyrie George Turner Jaina Harvey | | | | | | ------------------ (Many Generations) (Many Generations) -------------- (Generations) | | | | | | | | Jackson Turner Mairead Turner Debra Glover Jacen Valkyrie | Locke Fremond Uriel Turner Des Harvey | | | | | | | | ( Many Generations ) Gayle Glover Bree Valkyrie | (Many Generations) | | | Nick Valkyrie | | | Zayne Turner --------------------- Clive Fremond Desiré Turner | | | | --------------- ----------------- | | | | | --------------- Daniel Turner Emily Turner Iriana Walker Gabriel Turner | | | Jaina Harvey Mara Harvey Jarvis Turner | Sophia Turner Category:Historical Families